Kiredhel
by Reh Martins
Summary: Godric, um noldor, volta para Aman, onde os elfos de sua raça foram expulsos após o Fraticídeo de Alquelonde. Lá ele apaixona-se por Rowena, uma ela telerin, que odeia os noldor com toda a sua força.


O fogo, a saraivada de flechas, os corpos caindo no lar de Ulmo, nada seria esquecido. A espada que decepava Teleri a Teleri. O Rei tombou. Maldito seja Morgoth e seu poder de enegrecer o mais puro coração, maldita seja a reivindicação de Fëanor, malditos sejam os noldor por deixarem-se liderar por ele. Maldita seja a lâmina que derramou do mesmo sangue. kiredhel*, maldita seja a ti. Madita seja.

As chamas ganhavam o céu, as jóias de Elbereth, destruídas, espalhavam-se em poeira cósmica. Reduziram-se em cinzas as naus que outrora pertenceram aos Telerin. Telerin e Noldor lutando contra si; a mesma raça, a mesma diferente-raça sangrando e, ao fim, os sobreviventes choravam por aquele que seria conhecido como Fratricídio de Alqualondë.

A cidade-porto de Alqualondë nunca esqueceu de seus mortos, três séculos de lágrimas desaguaram no porto, três séculos de tributos. A menininha lançou o barco-cisne no mar, outros imitaram seu gesto. Trezentos barcos-cisnes bateram suas asas e voaram para o infinito das águas lacrimosas. A menininha chorava, em seu coração incrustou-se o ressentimento para com aqueles que foram seus irmãos.

- Eu os odeio, papai - falou a pequena Rowena.

- Não tanto quanto eu os odeio, querida.

Rowena cresceu tanto quanto seu ódio. O corpo fresco escondia as chamas do temperamento ruim da jovem donzela élfica. Salazar a conhecia bem, e amava-a como Platão. Admirava-a a distância, Rowena corria descalça aqui, Rowena dançava com as borboletas acolá. Rowena nadava nua com peixes... Salazar suspirava e tremia sem cessar.

Ergueu-se das águas, caminhou deixando pegadas molhadas na relva. Seus olhos encontraram os de Salazar, que se enrubesceu.

- Há quanto tempo estás ai? - enfureceu-se a jovem.

- E-eu não...

- Não admito que me espies, entendeste? - ralhou com dedo em riste. Salazar se desculpou e prometeu não repetir a falta em troca do silêncio de Rowena, pois o pai da moça não mais o veria com bons olhos, não que se importasse, mas Rowena nada falou.

X

As mãos brutas, marcadas pela labuta, martelavam o aço incessantemente, aos poucos, o noldo reforjava a mais assombrosa das armas um dia embainhada por um elfo. kiredhel renascia pelas mãos calejadas de Godric. A cada gota de seu suor, o corpo de kiredhel reverberava a Luz da terra desconhecida. Em seu âmago, Godric almejava conhecer a Luz, entrar em Valinor, e residir nas terras sagradas dos Grandes Senhores do Oeste, mesmo que o exílio imposto à casa de Fëanor ainda existisse após tantos anos. Godric nada temia, seja lá o que viesse em seu caminho, enfrentaria com kiredhel em punho. E assim foi.

Esgueirava-se pelo Ermo, procurando o exato momento de atacar, quando chegada a hora desembainhava a Espada de Griffindor e rechaçava os orcs incautos que apareciam à sua frente.

- SINTAM A ESPADA DE GRIFFINDOR - esbravejou Godric, que avançava, deixando uma trilha de cabeças de orcs atrás de si. Godric chegara ao destino esperado, mas seus feitos chegaram antes e foram além.

X

Salazar descumpriu a promessa feita a Rowena, incontáveis vezes a contemplou com seus olhos furtivos. Rowena nunca o percebeu, sequer soube de seus sentimentos, via-o com indiferença, nem eram amigos, mal trocavam palavras. Salazar!, olhos-de-cobiça, continuava a namorar o corpo de Rowena às escondidas.

- Doce Rowena - disse para si.

- Deveria tamanha ousadia escapar impunemente? - falou a voz dura de Godric enquanto a afiada kiredhel tocava as costas de um Salazar desprevenido.

- Vai-te embora - virou-se Salazar em afronta. - não deverias pisar nestas terras.

- O que há? - perguntou Rowena, já vestida, com os braços na cintura. Seu olhar era inquisidor.

- Chamo-me Godric.

- Por que apontas tua espada contra Salazar? – perguntou rudemente. - Ordeno-te que o deixe ir a-go-ra.

- Tu o ordenas, mulher? – riu-se - Tomaria mais cuidado com os banhos daqui para frente.

- Que dizes? – perguntou afoita, mas era tarde, Godric já havia saído.

X

O estômago de Godric se alegrara com a ceia farta, pois muito trilhou sem provisões, seus ouvidos se admiraram com as canções dos telerin. Godric fora bem recebido por eles, gostara de todos salvo Salazar, é claro; desde o incidente ambos olhavam-se de atravessado, e o teleri não perdia a oportunidade de questionar o passado de Godric. Quanto à moça, Rowena, achou-a demasiadamente tola.

- De onde és mesmo? – perguntou Salazar repleto de más intenções.

- De _Fora_.

- Deixa-o comer, Salazar - falou o dono da casa. – Mais vinho?

- Devias guardar o vinho para ocasiões importantes, papai.

- Não devemos alimentar bem quem aqui chega? Em minha casa nunca faltará comida e vinho para um matador de orcs. – gargalhou o homem e os demais juntaram-se a ele no riso e no brinde – além disso, Godric é um irmão, eu já o amo se todas aventuras vividas forem genuínas.

- Um irmão? – debochou Salazar. – Os noldor também foram um dia, veja no que deu!

Os risos se extinguiram abruptamente. Pela primeira vez, o anfitrião saiu da linha. Néscio Salazar. Que aguente as consequências! Saiu com orgulho ferido, deixou Aman.

Agora Godric entendia o porquê de seu pai lhe pedir a ocultação da sua real raça, compreendeu que sua espada fora responsável por afastar seu povo das benções dos Senhores do Oeste. Por qual outro motivo kiredhel tem o nome que tem? Quantas vidas tiraste, _Corta-Elfo_, quantas?

X

Ah, Salazar. Se tudo acontecesse como esperava, em breve Godric seria, no mínimo, exilado de Aman. Dificilmente escaparia da punição dos Senhores do Oeste, e além de tudo, havia os telerin e o próprio Rei de Doriath, todos sedentos por justiça. Thingol, enfim, estava a caminho, e vingaria a morte do irmão, Rei dos telerin morto por kiredhel.

X

Em penitência, a labuta. Godric labutava de sol a sol, qualquer coisa que os Telerin lhe pedia, fazia sem questionar, sentia vergonha do pretérito, chorava por sua família e pelo feito de Corta-Elfo.

Em suas mãos o futuro barco-cisne ainda em madeira.

- Se dependesse disso para viver, morrerias – falou Rowena, que surgiu do portal do depósito.

- Se vens aqui para me empertigar... - falou impaciente.

- Estas estranho, e não é de agora.

- Estas vendo coisa – rebateu.

- Sabes que não! Sabes que não. O que há contigo, Godric? – Silêncio.

Rowena tomou as mãos grossas de Godric, ambos os olhos cintilaram, nunca haviam se tocado antes, o homem bruto comoveu-se pelo toque da mão delicada, havia tempo que não sentia o frescor de uma elfa. Rowena, surpresa, encostou a cabeça no peito suado. Mãos espessas buscaram os botões de Rowena. Ah, Suspira, donzela élfica, suspira, porque silenciada será com um beijo. Teleri e Noldo enlaçando-se: o sangue daquela que deixava de ser donzela, a agilidade do Quendi que sabia labutar.

- Vai-te daqui, diaba! – disse Godric depois do desenlace.

- Como...?

- SAI. SAAAIA.

Rowena correu. O mal estava feito.

X

E quebrou-se silêncio.

A hoste cinzenta chegava a galope. Nos ombros, as aljavas lotadas para a vingança.

"Assassino, Assassino" – ecoou.

Godric não correu. Um noldo nunca foge.

- Eis que kiredhel desafia-nos – falou o Capa Cinzenta – _Edhel ath edhel!_

"EDHEL ATH EDHEL" – bradou a hoste. Os cavalos relincharam, o inimigo seria esmagado. Sangue por sangue.

Elfo por elfo.

- TELEEEEERINNN – e o Rei de Doriath soltou seu último grito, mas sua hoste não disparou.

"FOGO. FOGO" – gritaram alguns.

Os barcos-cisnes de Alqualondë tornaram-se tochas flamejantes. Rowena lançara-se com seu cisne a bater asas de fogo. Logo a flotilha de barcos-cisnes juntou-se no fogo.

As chamas cobriram o corpo de Rowena, as chamas tocaram seus botões deflorados.

- Namárië, noldo que odeio por toda vida, Namarië, noldo que amo por toda noite. – despediu-se uma Rowena em chamas. Então o barco-cisne voou para as profundezas de Ulmo, descansando no leito das lágrimas dos telerin.

O solitário noldo, desesperado, correu para o mar, em vão. Salazar o teria ferido, mas Thingol o impediu "não se atinge pelas costas nem mesmo um noldo", falou.

- ROWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENA – jogou-se na areia molhada de pranto, era o primeiro choro do noldo destemido e o último de um infausto. – Kiredhel; que seja esta última vez que fira um elfo. Kiredhel atravessou a goela daquele que a reforjou impedindo que um namárië a Rowena saísse de seus lábios. Morreu assim, o noldo, vingou-se assim os telerin.

De Kiredhel, nunca mais se soube. Seus feitos nunca foram cantados, as lágrimas lhe bastava.

Namárië, Kidherel, namárië.

Fim

* * *

**Notas:**

_**Alqualondë**_ cidade-porto localizada na costa de Aman.

_**Aman**_ Ou _Terras Imortais_, é um continente que fica a oeste da Terra-média, no grande oceano de Belegaer.

_**Doriath**_ "_Terra da Cerca_", reino élfico governado por Thingol e Melian, a Maia. Era em sua maioria uma grande floresta que ficava no interior de Beleriand (toda a antiga costa noroeste da Terra Média).

_**Edhel **_"Elfo" em sindarin (idioma élfico de Beleriand).

_**Elbereth**_ Ou Varda é a maior entre as Valier (_Rainhas dos Valar)_. Também chamada "a Exaltada", "a Altiva", ou "Senhora das Estrelas".

_**Fëanor**_O mais brilhante do povo dos Noldor. Fëanor, o _Espírito de Fogo_. Ele criou as Silmarils, as gemas perfeitas que têm sua história contada no livro O Silmarillion. Estas foram roubadas por Melkor, e o próprio Fëanor o chamou de Morgoth.

_**Fora**_ Abreviatura para _Terras de Fora _(o mesmo que _Terra-Média_).

_**Fratricídio de Alqualondë**_Sem ser detido pelo banimento dos valar Fëanor levou os Noldor adiante e instigou o Fratricídio de Alqualondë, episódio no qual ele mata vários elfos Telerin e rouba seus barcos.

***** _**kiredhel**_ Herdada por Godric, conhecida como "Corta-Elfo", ganhou este nome após o Fratricídio de Alqualondë no qual feriu Olwë, irmão de Thingol, mortalmente.

_**Morgoth**_ "Sinistro Inimigo". Nome posterior de Morgoth, dado por Fëanor.

_**Namárië**_ "Adeus".

_**Noldor**_ Os elfos-profundos, a segunda leva na viagem para o Oeste.

_**Senhores do Oeste **_os Valar.

_**Quendi **_Termo élfico original para todos os Elfos, com o significado de "_Aqueles Que Falam Com Vozes_"; pois quando despertaram às margens de Cuiviénen, já cantavam antes mesmo de saberem falar.

_**Teleri**_ (plural telerin) "_Os Últimos_" A terceira e mais numerosa das três levas(família/clã) de Eldar (elfos) na viagem para o Oeste.

_**Terra-Média**_As terras a leste do Grande Mar; também chamadas de As Terras Escuras, as Grandes Terras, Terras de Cá e Endor.

_**Thingol**_ "Capa-Cinzenta", o nome pelo qual era conhecido em Beleriand Elwë, líder com seu irmão Olwë da hoste dos teleri, e mais tarde conhecido como Rei de Doriath.

_**Ulmo**_ Um vala, chamado _Senhor das Águas_ e _Rei do Mar_.

_**Vala **_"Os Poderes", os grandes espíritos que entraram no Mundo no começo dos tempos.

**N/A: **

* _Kiredhel só existe nesta fanfic._ Logo, ela não pode ter matado Olwë. Embora, Kiredhel não exsita no mundo de Tolkien, foi usada para renomear a Espada de Godric Griffindor na Terra-Média.

_Edhel ath edhel em kiredhel, por exemplo. Já o uso de "ath" usado como a preposição "por", porém não há fontes fidedignas que "ath' seja uma preposição élfica, não se pode assegurar que sua significação e uso estão correta._

**FONTES**

_O Silmarillion – J.R.R Tolkien_

_Contos Inacabados - J.R.R Tolkien_

_Wikipédia_

_Fanfic escrita por Renata Martins_


End file.
